A Summer to Remember Heaven
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Ketika penulis muda Arthur Kirkland berkunjung ke Edensor di Sheffield, Alfred F. Jones segera tahu bahwa masa depan desa yang dulunya surga itu akan segera berubah. Full summary inside. USUK AU. Review?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_ Arthur Kirkland adalah seorang penulis. Untuk mencari inspirasi, dia pergi ke sebuah desa terpencil yang indah di pinggiran Sheffield, Inggris—desa fenomenal yang dikenal nama Edensor, yang dipopulerkan oleh Herriot dalam bukunya. Namun ketika ia sampai di Edensor, desa surga yang ia bayangkan telah pergi, menjadi sebuah desa mati dengan peraturan kaku. Tidak boleh ada musik, tidak boleh ada kesenangan, semuanya hanya kelabu. Arthur berpikir untuk kembali lagi ke London, ketika ia bertemu dengan Alfred, yang kemudian mengubah pikirannya. Sekarang, bersama Alfred, Arthur berusaha untuk menjadikan Edensor sebagai desa surga yang didambakan orang lagi.

_Author's note: _Idk man, terlalu banyak baca fanfic dalam bahasa Inggris ngebuat saya nulis fanfic dengan bahasa Indonesia yang super kaku. Mendadak saya juga jadi off sama fandom-fandom yang biasa saya jambangin di FFn, sekarang saya malah ngacir ke Tumblr, bikin dan baca RPF -_- adakah di sini yang nge-ship Larry Stylinson atau Ziam? Kayaknya saya emang satu-satunya orang Indonesia yang nge-ship mereka ya -_-

_Disclaimer: _Hidekazu Himaruya.

_Warnings: OOC, AU, human names used, slash._

—x—

**A** **S**ummer **to** **R**emember **H**eaven

—x—

* * *

><p>Terakhir kali Arthur menginjakkan kaki di Sheffield adalah ketika ia berusia <em>sebelas<em> tahun, ketika ia sedang mengunjungi rumah neneknya, yang sekarang sudah dibongkar dan dijadikan _supermarket_. Sheffield belum banyak berubah sejak itu, karena tujuh tahun kemudian, saat Arthur menginjakkan kakinya di supermarket yang dulunya adalah rumah neneknya itu, dia masih bisa melihat sebatang pohon ek besar yang sering ia ukir ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Tulisan di batangnya sudah nyaris menghilang, tertutup oleh sesuatu berwarna hijau, dan posisinya semakin tinggi karena pohon itu tumbuh. Arthur meletakkan koper kecilnya di samping kakinya, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya, sedikit berjinjit untuk menyentuh ukiran yang ia buat di pohon itu.

Meski tulisan itu berubah blur yang tidak jelas bacaannya, Arthur tahu dengan jelas apa yang tertulis di balik tumbuhan kehijauan aneh yang menutupi tulisannya itu_. Dare to dream_—beranilah bermimpi, nasihat yang pernah dikatakan neneknya saat dia masih kecil dulu, saat Arthur menangis karena semua orang yang ia kenal mengatakan dirinya sinting karena Arthur bilang peri dan _unicorn_ itu ada. Arthur meringis pada kenangan masa kecilnya. Arthur jelas tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapa-siapa, tapi bahkan hingga ia mendapat pekerjaan sebagai seorang penulis (_well_, sejujurnya, pekerjaan itu bukanlah sebuah profesi untuknya, lebih seperti sebuah _hobi_), Arthur masih percaya pada peri dan _unicorn_ itu ada.

Arthur berdehem. Sudah cukup untuk momen sentimentilnya, sekarang dia benar-benar harus pergi ke tempat tujuannya.

Arthur mengangkat koper kecilnya dan berjalan ke halte bus terdekat. Bus datang dua jam sekali, dan jika bus terakhir datang dua jam yang lalu, maka Arthur yakin tidak lama lagi sebuah bus akan datang untuk membawanya ke desa tujuannya—Edensor. Benar saja, baru beberapa menit dia menunggu di halte, sebuah bus berhenti di depannya. Sopirnya sudah terlihat tua dengan rambut yang putih semua dan janggut yang mencapai dada, tapi sinar matanya hangat dan menyenangkan, seolah pekerjaan sebagai sopir bus kota adalah pekerjaan yang paling menyenangkan sepanjang masa. Arthur menaiki bus tanpa banyak bicara, dan tanpa banyak bicara juga, segera duduk di kursi terdekat yang bisa ia lihat. Ia memeluk ransel dan kopernya, kemudian matanya melihat keluar jendela.

Sheffield. Betapa Arthur rindu dengan kota itu. Arthur menghabiskan masa kecilnya di sini dengan neneknya, bersekolah hingga kelas enam di SD negeri terkemuka di Sheffield, tinggal di rumah neneknya yang berbau seperti kue jahe, dan selalu mendengarkan cerita neneknya soal peri, unicorn, sihir, dan hal-hal magis yang mungkin terjadi di dunia. Arthur sangat menyayangi neneknya, sayang sekali beliau harus meninggal karena penyakit jantung yang menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Pada umur sebelas, Arthur dibawa ke Inggris oleh orangtuanya, dan tinggal di sana hingga setidaknya ia memiliki cukup banyak uang untuk membeli rumah di Sheffield.

Lalu kenapa dia berada di Sheffield sekarang?

Jawabannya cukup mudah: berlibur. Yah, tidak seluruhnya berlibur, tentu saja. Arthur adalah seorang penulis yang terkenal, yang bukunya selalu menjadi masterpiece dan best-seller di tiap toko buku di Inggris, hanya beberapa minggu setelah diterbitkan. Untuk membuat sebuah novel baru dengan tema yang berbeda, Arthur memutuskan untuk mencari inspirasi di Sheffield. Arthur akan menetap di Edensor, sebuah desa surga yang sering ia kunjungi bersama neneknya ketika ia kecil dulu, bekerja sambilan di sana selagi menyelesaikan novelnya, dan ketika musim panas berakhir, ia harus memastikan agar novelnya sudah selesai dan siap diterbitkan, kemudian ia akan kembali ke London.

Rencana musim panas yang begitu sempurna. Arthur tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebagian besar orang di Inggris mungkin berpikir akan lebih baik untuk berpergian ke luar negeri di musim panas daripada menetap di negara sendiri. Tapi Arthur tidak terlalu suka berpergian, lagipula dia benci jet lag, jadi di sinilah dia.

Di mana dia akan menetap di Edensor? Oh, itu hal yang mudah—Arthur memiliki sebuah kunci di saku celananya sekarang, dan kunci itu bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu sebuah rumah yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya di desa Edensor. Sekali saat dia masih berumur delapan tahun, Arthur dan neneknya pernah tinggal di sana untuk beberapa hati, dan Arthur menyukainya. Terakhir Arthur mengunjunginya, rumah itu adalah sebuah pondok kecil dengan satu pintu di depan dan di belakang, dengan bau kue jahe yang membuatnya nyaman. Pekarangannya yang luas sering ia pakai untuk bermain petak umpet dengan neneknya, dan di antara semak-semaknya yang hijau, ia sering menyembunyikan rumah-rumahannya di sana—menurutnya, para peri yang tidak memiliki tempat untuk bermalam akan tidur di sana untuk beberapa waktu, sebelum kemudian bangun dan pergi lagi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Oh, nostalgia.

Arthur benar-benar tidak sabar, ia terlihat benar-benar seperti anak SD yang tidak bisa tidur karena keesokan harinya ada darmawisata pertamanya.

Arthur terlalu sibuk tenggelam di daydreaming-nya hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa ia nyaris melewati Edensor. Ia segera meminta pada sopir untuk memberhentikan mobil, dan setelah memberikan sedikit uang pada sopir itu (tentu saja angka yang wajar untuk seorang sopir), ia meloncat turun. Arthur tersenyum pada plang 'Edensor' yang terlihat di depan matanya. Karena arahnya ke kanan, Arthur memutar tumitnya kea rah yang sama, kemudian berjalan.

"Oi, Nak!"

Kalau bukan karena merasa dipanggil, Arthur pasti tidak akan berhenti. Dia melirik ke belakang punggungnya dan melihat sopir bus tersebut berlari ke arahnya. Mungkinkah ia meninggalkan sesuatu? Tapi rasanya semua barang-barang sudah ada di tangannya. Arthur menunggu hingga pria tua itu mencapainya, bertanya dengan sopan ada apa yang salah sampai sopir itu repot-repot turun dari kursi sopirnya yang nyaman hanya untuk menghampirinya. Pastinya sesuatu yang penting.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Pak?" tanya Arthur. Pria tua mengatur napasnya, kemudian ia menatap ngeri pada plang 'Edensor' yang menunjuk ke arah kiri seolah plang itu bisa menyebabkan diare parah. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, pria itu bertanya, "Kau mau ke desa itu?" dengan nada tercekat. Arthur berjengit pada nada bicaranya, karena nada bicara itulah yang sering digunakan oleh para kiritikus untuk menjelek-jelekan buku yang menurut mereka tidak cukup bagus untuk berada di toko buku—atau, mereka sirik dengan penulis buku tersebut dan memutuskan untuk membuatnya down.

"Iya," jawab Arthur dengan bingung. "Ada yang salah dengan itu?" Arthur mengangkat satu alis, dan pria tua itu menggeleng, entah karena dia senang atau takut.

"Dengar, Nak, aku tahu aku hanya seorang sopir bus yang mungkin tidak berguna bagi Ratu Inggris, tapi dengar, apa pun yang terjadi, jauhi desa itu," pria itu berhenti untuk mengambil napas. "Mungkin dulu Edensor memang surga di tanah Sheffield, tapi sekarang tempat itu adalah neraka."

"Apa maksudnya?" Arthur bertanya, berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tetap berada pada batas normal.

Pria tua itu berjengit. "Aku tidak berani menjelaskannya di sini, Nak—kau harus masuk ke desa itu, lalu kau akan mengerti. Tapi seingin apa pun kau masuk ke Edensor, kusarankan tidak, jangan sama sekali berpikiran untuk pergi ke desa itu. Neraka, Nak, neraka." Arthur memandang pria tua itu seolah dia gila, tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa pria itu mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, tapi sebagian dari dirinya menolak untuk percaya dengan semudah itu.

Terdengar teriakan beberapa penumpang dari bus, beberapa umpatan juga terdengar di telinga Arthur, dan sopir berjanggut panjang itu menghela napas. "Aku ini hanya seorang sopir bus, sama sekali tidak dihargai, tapi aku akan merasa bahagia sekali jka kau tidak menginjakkan kaki di desa itu, Nak. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menjelaskanmu kenapa, karena aku masih harus mengantarkan dua puluh enam orang lagi ke tempat yang berbeda—tapi percayalah pada pria tua ini, bahwa tempat itu sekarang adalah neraka. Bukan tempat yang bagus untuk menghabiskan musim panasmu," dia mengibaskan tangan. Kemudian dia menatap Arthur dengan mata birunya, padangannya intens dan serius, "Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau tidak akan masuk ke desa itu, Nak."

Pada kondisi normal, Arthur akan langsung mengamuk pada orang yang berani-beraninya menjelek-jelekkan tempat favoritnya di Sheffield. Bagaimana pun, desa Edensor adalah bagian yang menyenangkan dari masa kecilnya, dan Arthur tidak akan suka apabila pria tua itu mengatakan bahwa tempat itu sekarang adalah neraka. Meski jika itu benar, Arthur tidak akan suka apabila seseorang mengatakan Edensor seolah tempat itu adalah lautan monster yang bisa membunuh. Tapi Arthur menahan emosinya, hanya karena pria ini adalah seorang sopir bus yang tua dan membuat iba.

"Aku percaya padamu, Pak," Arthur menepuk bahunya, tersenyum. Mata sang sopir bersinar, tapi kemudian redup lagi ketika Arthur berkata, "Tapi aku nggak yakin aku nggak bakal pergi ke desa itu. Meski itu bukan tempat yang bagus untuk liburan, toh aku ke sini untuk bekerja." Arthur mengangkat tas laptop-nya. "Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, tapi aku akan tetap pergi ke desa itu."

Arthur memutar tumitnya dan berjalan ke arah kanan. Pak tua, sopir berjanggut panjang itu, berteriak memanggilnya dan bersiap mengerjarnya—andai saja seseorang tidak mengklakson busnya, sopir itu pasti sudah benar-benar lupa bahwa dia bekerja sebagai sopir. Pria itu itu menghela napas berat dan berjalan terseok-seok kembali ke busnya. Dia menjalan mesin bus, tidak mempedulikan protes dari penumpangnya, sementara berdoa agar pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan mata hijau itu akan baik-baik saja setelah musim panas selesai.

—x—

Semakin Arthur berjalan ke arah kanan, semakin suram keadaannya.

Arthur sangat yakin bahwa ini adalah jalan yang benar untuk menuju ke gerbang desa Edensor yang bersimbol ayam, ia hafal jalan ini di luar kepala—tapi jalan ini tidak seperti apa yang ia kira. Jalan setapak itu seharusnya dikelilingi oleh rerumputan hijau yang terpangkas rapi dengan bunga tersisip di antara dedaunan, bukan ilalang setinggi paha yang dibiarkan tumbuh berantakan ke segala arah. Jalan setapak ini seharusnya bersih dari lumpur, bukannya dipenuhi oleh tanah basah berwarna cokelat yang menjijikan. Ketika sampai ke gerbangnya, Arthur menghela napas lega. Ia hanya berharap bagian dalam desa surga itu masih sama seperti yang ia ingat.

Tapi kemudian Arthur harus merasa kecewa. Desa itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti apa yang ia ingat, tidak juga mirip dengan apa yang dideskripsikan oleh Herriot.

Desa itu telah menjadi desa mati.

Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya cukup banyak, tapi gerakan mereka terlalu monoton, seperti figuran yang diambil secar random dari pejalan kaki di pinggir jalan. Segalanya terasa membosankan, terasa monokrom, terasa mati. Orang-orang menatapnya dengan pandangan lelah, beberapa dengan pandangan heran, namun ada beberapa yang bahkan tidak peduli. Ke mana ucapan selamat datang yang hangat dari pada penduduk?

Arthur menelan ludanya sendiri dan berjalan memasuki desa. Pemandangannya semakin buruk saja, pepohonan mati dengan dahan yang patah-patah, semak-semak dibiarkan tumbuh liar, dan yang parah dari semuanya, tidak ada musik di mana-mana.

Sekarang, Arthur baru bisa percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tua itu. Tapi, sebanyak Arthur memercayainya, Arthur sungguh tidak ingin memercayainya. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah surga bisa berubah menjadi neraka?

Arthur tahu jelas bahwa ia adalah orang asing, tapi ia merasa ia harus mencari tahu, dan mengembalikan Edensor menjadi seperti apa yang ia ingat.

_To be continued._

—x—

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: <em>KAKU. TOLONG TUHAN BAHASA INDONESIA SAYA KAKU ;w; Seseorang ajari saya bikin diksi. Ini diksinya super ga menarik, saya takut ga akan ada yang baca ;w; yah tapi ternyata kalo ada yang baca, tolong kasih saya sedikid review? Karena saya ga akan ngelanjutin kalo tanpa support :/ bercanda, haha tergantung mood juga sih.

TAPI ANYWAY. Terima kasih buat yang udah membaca, buat yang menyempatkan waktu untuk memberi review, terima kasih banyak ;) I hope you enjoy the virtual cookies I made especially for you!

-**yuka**eri


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary:_ Arthur Kirkland adalah seorang penulis. Untuk mencari inspirasi, dia pergi ke sebuah desa terpencil yang indah di pinggiran Sheffield, Inggris—desa fenomenal yang dikenal nama Edensor, yang dipopulerkan oleh Herriot dalam bukunya. Namun ketika ia sampai di Edensor, desa surga yang ia bayangkan telah pergi, menjadi sebuah desa mati dengan peraturan kaku. Tidak boleh ada musik, tidak boleh ada kesenangan, semuanya hanya kelabu. Arthur berpikir untuk kembali lagi ke London, ketika ia bertemu dengan Alfred, yang kemudian mengubah pikirannya. Sekarang, bersama Alfred, Arthur berusaha untuk menjadikan Edensor sebagai desa surga yang didambakan orang lagi.

_Author's note: _Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah membaca dan/atau me-review chapter pertama! Ini chapter kedua, dan semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan :) Feedback bakal selalu dinanti! Terima kasih karena udah mau baca! :) (dan saya ga akan pernah bosen nanya ini: Ada yang nge-ship Larry Stylinson atau Ziam? Atau bromance apa ajalah)

_Disclaimer: _Hidekazu Himaruya.

_Warnings: OOC, AU, human names used, slash._

—x—

**A Summer to Remember Heaven**

—x—

* * *

><p>Segala hal yang ada di dunia ini berubah.<p>

Itu yang Arthur sadari ketika akhirnya ia sampai di pondok kecil yang dulu pernah ia tinggali bersama neneknya di musim panas. Setelah satu jam berkeliling desa tanpa hasil yang berarti, pundak pegal karena terlalu lama memanggul ransel yang jelas berat, bertanya-tanya tanpa dijawab (penduduk desa yang ia tanyai bahkan tidak meliriknya saat ia bicara! _Benar-benar tidak beretiket_, pikir Arthur ketika seorang ibu melengos begitu saja saat ia menanyakan soal pondok kecilnya), sekarang yang Arthur temui adalah sebuah bangunan tidak berbentuk. Rongsokan. _Puing-puing_.

Arthur menghela napas. Jika saja ia ada di _flat_-nya yang tenang dan nyaman di London, sekarang pasti dia sudah mengumpat sekeras mungkin. Sayang sekali ia sedang berada di desa orang. Ia meletakkan ranselnya di tanah dan berjalan mendekati puing-puing pondok yang roboh.

Sekarang Arthur mengerti kenapa rumah reot yang terlihat bakal roboh hanya karena disenggol kambing tapi ditinggali tidak roboh-roboh meski fondasinya sudah miring, sementara rumah besar yang kokoh dengan tembok baja bisa rapuh karena tidak lama ditinggali. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ada yang mengunjungi pondok itu sejak belasan tahun lalu. Sejak musim panas terakhirnya bersama neneknya, rumah kecil yang dulunya berbau seperti kue jahe itu tidak dirawat lagi. Mungkin itulah sebabnya kenapa pondok ini sekarang roboh menjadi potongan-potongan kayu yang tidak berarti. _Bagus_, Arthur menggerutu dengan sarkatis, _setelah desa yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi mati begini, sekarang rumah yang roboh_.

Arthur berjalan mendekati puing-puing itu, mengecek jika ada bagian yang masih bisa ia tinggali, paling tidak hingga ia menemukan tempat lain untuk bertempat tinggal selama musim panas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Arthur menghela napas pendek, beberapa kata umpatan meluncur secara refleks dari mulutnya dengan pelan. Tidak ada satu bagian pun dari pondok yang bisa ia manfaatkan untuk bermalam sehari saja, semuanya sudah roboh, menyisakan kayu-kayu tidak berguna yang berjatuhan di tanah dengan berantakan. Arthur bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak ada penduduk desa yang mau merapikan tempat yang beratankan itu. Seingat Arthur, dulu neneknya pernah bercerita soal komite kerapian yang dibentuk di Edensor. Tugasnya adalah menjaga agar Edensor tetap nyaman dan rapi untuk dikunjungi para turis dan ditinggali para penduduk. Arthur mulai berpikir bahwa neneknya berbohong, karena desa ini jelas terlihat _jauh_ dari kata rapi.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Prioritas utamanya ketika ia sampai di Edensor tentu saja mencari pondok kecilnya untuk ditinggali, tapi karena tempat itu sudah roboh sekarang, Arthur harus mencari tempat lain untuk tinggal. Mungkin ia bisa menumpang sementara di rumah warga, paling tidak hingga ia mendapat penginapan? Atau haruskah dia pulang ke London dan menyusul keluarganya yang berlibur ke Italia?

Arthur menggeleng pelan tanpa sadar. Tidak, dia tidak boleh kembali ke London hanya karena ia tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal. Dia datang ke sini untuk mengerjakan novel terbarunya, dan jika ia menyerah bahkan ketika ia belum mendapat satu inspirasi pun, Scott pasti akan tertawa di depan wajahnya dengan keras. Dia tidak mau dibilang pecundang, dan Arthur James Kirkland bukanlah seorang pecundang. Arthur berjalan menjauh dari puing-puing pondoknya yang roboh, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa neneknya pernah mengucapkan sesuatu tentang penginapan di Edensor.

—x—

Hari sudah malam ketika Arthur—_akhirnya_—menemukan sebuah penginapan. Dia mengernyitkan dahi melihat plang penginapan yang nyaris tidak terbaca. Arthur jelas yakin dia tidak menderita disleksia, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca tulisan di plang kayu yang tergantung di atas pintu tersebut—kurang lebih karena cat merah yang dipakai sudah nyaris menghilang. Yang tersisa hanya titik-titik jarang yang sama sekali tidak membuat sebuah kata. Tapi Arthur tidak terlalu peduli dengan nama penginapan itu; penginapan itu—_sepertinya_—penginapan satu-satunya di Edensor, dan Arthur tidak ingat neneknya pernah mengucapkan penginapan lain selain ini. Oh, lupakan fakta bahwa Arthur tidak ingat neneknya pernah mengucapkan ada penginapan di desa ini; mungkin penginapan ini baru dibangun, atau mungkin hanya Arthur yang tidak tahu.

Sang penulis menghela napas pendek, merasa lega karena setidaknya ia menemukan satu tempat yang nampaknya bisa ia tinggali, meski penginapan itu bobrok di matanya. Dia baru saja berjalan mendekat ke pintu penginapan, berniat membukanya, ketika seorang gadis membukanya lebih dulu. Gadis itu nyaris menjerit, dan Arthur mundur dua langkah.

"Ya Tuhan," gadis itu mendesis dengan aksen yang jelas bukan _British_, "apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?"

Entah Arthur harus bersyukur atau tidak karena gadis ini terlihat kesal—well, sepanjang observasinya, nyaris seluruh orang yang ia temui di desa sebelumnya terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Mata mereka kosong, pandangan mereka tidak terfokus, seperti sebuah manekin. Arthur menelan ludahnya, berharap ada satu orang di Edensor yang mengetahui namanya sebagai penulis muda terkenal di London, hingga setidaknya ia bisa mendapat sedikit perlakuan spesial.

"Hai," Arthur menyapa dengan canggung. "Uh, aku adalah… turis—yeah, _bisa_ dibilang. Aku datang ke sini untuk menghabiskan musim panas, tapi, uh, bisa dibilang kau mengalami masalah dalam hal akomodasi. Dan kulihat penginapan ini cukup bagus jadi…"

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut, seperti seseorang baru saja memberitahunya bahwa Nessie masih hidup di dasar laut. "Biar kutebak," gadis itu berkata dengan suara tercekat, "kau ingin menyewa satu kamar sepanjang musim panas, _di sini_?"

"Yeah. Tentu saja."

Gadis itu, yang terlihat tidak lebih muda dari Peter adiknya, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, seperti berusaha menahan sebuah jeritan. Dia menggesturkan Arthur untuk memasuki penginapannya, dan Arthur melakukan seperti yang dia minta. Setelah Arthur berdiri di depan meja resepsionis, gadis itu menutup pintu rapat-rapat, kemudian menjerit:

"AUSTIN! LIAM! KITA DAPAT PENGUNJUUUNG!"

Arthur meringis dan menutup telinganya.

Dia mendengar sebuah suara berteriak dari lantai dua, "Teruslah bermimpi, _Pipes_."

Kemudian Arthur mendengar sebuah suara lain, terdengar lebih lembut dari suara yang pertama, "Piper Turner, kupikir kau _harus_ benar-benar tidur sekarang."

Gadis itu, yang sepertinya bernama Piper, mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bersedekap. Alisnya dinaikkan tinggi-tinggi. "Bagaimana kalau kalian turun ke bawah dan mengecek bahwa aku sama sekali tidak bermimpi?" ujarnya, setengah berteriak. Meski ia terlihat kesal, bibirnya terus menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Arthur berani bertaruh, dilihat dari senyum Piper, ia pasti pelanggan pertama mereka sejak… lama. Arthur tidak tahu berapa lama penginapan ini tidak memiliki pengunjung, tapi Arthur yakin cukup lama.

Suara pertama terdengar lagi, "Kalau begitu buktikan pada kami, Piper."

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kau mau!" Piper menggerutu, kemudian dia melotot pada Arthur. "Katakan 'hai' pada dua abangku yang menyebalkan itu, uh…"

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland," ujar penulis muda itu, dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan. "Hai, kurasa, pada siapa pun di atas sana yang bernama Austin dan Liam. Aku… um, semacam pengunjung baru?"

Kemudian Arthur mendengar suara barang berjatuhan di atas lantai dengan berisik, dan suara langkah cepat-cepat yang menuruni tangga. Bunyi yang dihasilkan membuat Arthur berpikir tangganya mungkin saja sudah runtuh. Tak lama kemudian, Arthur bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dua orang pemuda—yang satu terlihat sebaya dengannya (atau lebih muda satu-dua tahun darinya), dan yang satu lagi terlihat lebih muda darinya, mungkin sebaya dengan anak SMP.

Piper tersenyum lebar dengan puas.

"Dengan hormat, Tuan Kirkland," gadis berambut cokelat itu menunduk dengan sopan, seperti seorang pekerja di hotel sungguhan. Bahkan jauh lebih sempurna. "Perkenalkan Piper Turner, yang akan melayani Tuan kapan pun Anda mau! Dua cowok di sana itu kakakku—Austin, yang lebih tua, dan Liam, kakakku juga. Yeah, Austin cuma lebih tua tiga tahun dari Liam, sih."

"Senang bertemu denganmu…?" Arthur berkata dengan ragu, lalu sebelum dia tahu, Liam sudah mengangkat barangnya ke lantai atas dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan. Piper tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang meja resepsionis, tangannya yang mungil memegang sebuah kunci kamar di depan hidungnya. Senyumnya masih selebar saat Arthur pertama kali muncul di depan pintu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Tuan Kirkland," ujar Piper. "Kamar Anda bernomor 01, letaknya di tengah-tengah—ah, agar tidak terjadi kebingungan, Austin antar mengantarkanmu ke sana. Semoga Anda menikmati malam Anda di penginapan kami!"

—x—

Semuanya terasa aneh, bahkan bagi Arthur James Kirkland.

Kamar penginapan itu tidak terlalu besar, terlalu kecil malah menurut Arthur. Besarnya mungkin hanya sekitar 2x3 meter, tanpa kamar mandi dalam. Tempat tidurnya berupa matras kecil seukuran single bed di atas kayu pendek berwarna cokelat tua, yang jelas mengindikasikan bahwa umurnya sudah tua. Ada sebuah lemari kecil yang menempel pada dinding, sebuah kursi dengan lampu berdiri di sebelahnya, dan sebuah kaca. Tidak ada meja. Ada sebuah lukisan abstrak menggantung di dinding sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dindingnya yang berwarna krem membuat kesan nyaman, meski pun kamar ini sedikit berbau apak. Arthur mengeluarkan pewangi ruangan dari dalam tasnya dan menyemprotkannya, beberapa menit kemudian ia merasa lega karena akhirnya bau apak itu telah pergi.

Yah, setidaknya satu masalahnya bisa terselesaikan hari ini: tempat tinggal selama musim panas. Arthur menghela napas dan melepas sepatunya, benar-benar melempar tubuhnya ke matras dan memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini, otak Arthur benar-benar dibanjiri oleh berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak ada jawabannya. Semua hal ini benar-benar aneh, terutama perubahan drastis yang terjadi kepada desa Edensor yang dulunya bagaikana setetes surga yang tidak sengaja Tuhan jatuhkan dari langit ketujuh.

Tidak ada lagi atmosfir bagai di pegunungan yang membuat orang-orang ingin menyanyi seperti pada drama_ Sound of Music_ yang dulu Arthur rasakan setiap kali berjalan berkeliling Edensor, pohon-pohon tidak sehijau yang ia ingat dulu, tidak ada petani yang selalu tersenyum seraya memanen tanamannya, tidak ada wanita bertumbuh gempal yang selalu tersenyum dan menyapanya dengan "_love_" ketika ia berpapasan—dan Arthur tidak tahu mana yang lebih parah dari tidak ada musik dan tidak ada kesenangan. Arthur tidak bisa hidup tanpa musik, tapi tanpa kesenangan, Arthur tidak lebih dari sekadar orang mati yang berjalan—dead man walking. Desa Edensor berubah dengan drastis menjadi suatu tempat yang tidak ia kenali, dan Arthur merasa ia tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan Edensor dan misteri di dalamnya untuk kembali ke London.

Arthur menghela napas. Ia melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari bahwa ini nyaris jam sembilan, dan ia belum makan apa pun sejak sampai di sini. Bahkan ia melewatkan jam minum teh. Arthur menghela napas lagi, untuk entah keberapa kali hari ini, kemudian mengeluarkan laptop silvernya dari dalam tas. Dia menyalakan benda kesayangannya itu dan membuka perangkat penulis di dalam laptop-nya, untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa ia belum mendapat satu inspirasi pun. Akhirnya Arthur memutuskan untuk menuliskan pengalamannya saja, kemudian ia pergi ke bawah untuk menanyakan makan malam. Jika penginapan tidak menyediakan makan malam, maka ia akan mencari makan sendiri saja. Dia hanya berharap ada restoran di dekat sini, karena dia benar-benar lapar sampai rasanya dia bisa memakan satu kalkun besar sendirian.

Arthur membuka pintu dan menuruni tangga. Ada Liam di lantai satu, sedang menyapu dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Ia tidak melihat Austin dan Piper, jadi dia berjalan ke arahnya.

"Liam?"

Liam tersenyum pada Arthur dan bertumpu pada sapunya. "Hai! Bagaimana, apa kau menyukai penginapan kami?"

"Yah, tentu saja, hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan bau apaknya. Tapi aku sudah membawa pengharum ruangan sendiri, jadi itu bukan masalah lagi."

"Maaf soal itu," Liam menunduk, bermain dengan sapu tuanya yang ijuknya sudah bercabang ke mana-mana. "Kau tahu, penginapan ini sudah tidak dikunjungi nyaris setengah tahun. Kau pengunjung pertama setelah sekian lama."

"Aku senang bisa menjadi pengunjung pertama, setelah sekian lama," ujar Arthur. Sisi gentle-nya inilah yang membuat nyaris seluruh populasi cewek di London jatuh hati padanya, selain karena wajahnya yang memang tampan. "Omong-omong, aku lapar. Ada makan malam di sini? Atau aku harus mencari makan malam di luar?" tanya Arthur, tiba-tiba teringat pada perutnya yang keroncongan.

Liam terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Kami—maksudku, aku, Austin, _dan_ Piper—biasanya mengantarkan makanan ke kamar, tapi jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa makan bersama kami di ruang makan." Liam kemudian menambahkan, "Kau tahu, semacam formalitas—perayaan, rasa terima kasih karena kau sudah mau mengunjungi penginapan ini."

"Tentu aku tidak keberatan. Makanan akan jauh lebih enak jika dimakan bersama."

Liam nyengir lebar, "Kau tahu, kupikir aku mulai menyukaimu."

"Yeah, kupikir kau cukup keren, Liam," kata Arthur. Liam menyimpan sapunya di sudut antara dua dinding, dan menggesturkan pada Arthur agar mengikutinya.

"Penginapan ini tidak terlalu besar sebetulnya, hanya dua lantai, dengan tujuh kamar kecil. Tidak ada satu pun kamar yang memiliki kamar mandi dalam, jadi kalau kau mau mandi, kamar mandi ada dua—yang satu di sebelah dapur, dan yang satu lagi terletak di lantai dua, di antara kamar nomor 03 dan 04. Seperti yang sudah kubilang, kami biasanya mengirimkan makanan ke kamar-kamar, cuma karena kau spesial, jadi kau bisa makan bersama kami bertiga—di sini," Liam berhenti di sebuah ruangan di sebelah dapur. Ada sebuah meja persegi panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan enam kursi mengelilinginya. Arthur bisa melihat dengan jelas makanan yang disediakan di atas meja. Sama sekali bukan makanan yang mewah, makanan sederhana dengan salad sayuran dan roti, tapi dengan perut yang benar-benar lapar, makanan itu terlihat seperti stik dengan daging sapi premium.

Piper sedang menyiapkan piring dan gelas saat Liam dan Arthur datang. Austin yang sedang duduk di salah kursi sambil membaca buku segera mengangkat kepalanya ketika Liam dan Arthur sampai. "Hai!" sapanya dengan ramah. "Arthur, benar? Aku Austin, seperti yang kau sudah tahu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ujar Arthur. "Kau, uh, tidak keberatan kalau aku makan malam bersama kalian?"

"Sama sekali tidak; ini ideku, sebenarnya," ujar Austin. "Silakan duduk!"

Arthur duduk di salah satu kursi dengan agak canggung, tapi dia berusaha terlihat _confident_. Ia berusaha membuat percakapan, tapi ketika ia baru saja mau menanyakan hal basa-basi, Piper meletakkan makan malam mereka di atas meja. Bau ayam panggang segera memasuki hidung Arthur, dan untuk sesaat dia melupakan segala keanehan Edensor. Yah, mengisi perut lebih dulu, baru menanyakan hal-hal penting, ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Sebuah garpu sudah tergenggam di tangannya, bersiap mencomot bagian paha.

Ini bukan hari pertama yang terlalu buruk, atau setidaknya itulah yang Arthur pikirkan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary:_ Arthur Kirkland adalah seorang penulis. Untuk mencari inspirasi, dia pergi ke sebuah desa terpencil yang indah di pinggiran Sheffield, Inggris—desa fenomenal yang dikenal nama Edensor, yang dipopulerkan oleh Herriot dalam bukunya. Namun ketika ia sampai di Edensor, desa surga yang ia bayangkan telah pergi, menjadi sebuah desa mati dengan peraturan kaku. Tidak boleh ada musik, tidak boleh ada kesenangan, semuanya hanya kelabu. Arthur berpikir untuk kembali lagi ke London, ketika ia bertemu dengan Alfred, yang kemudian mengubah pikirannya. Sekarang, bersama Alfred, Arthur berusaha untuk menjadikan Edensor sebagai desa surga yang didambakan orang lagi.

_Author's note: _oke, saya nyerah buat nunggu-nunggu sampe review-nya sepuluh. nggak mungkin. :c well oke ini chapter tiganya, semoga suka. makasih buat yang udah mau ngebaca dan nge-review. tetap ngebaca dan nge-review sampe chapter akhir yang :') /hugs. dan kalo ada waktu, mampir di fic SpaMano saya ya :3

_Disclaimer: _Hidekazu Himaruya.

_Warnings: OOC, AU, human names used, slash._

—x—

**A Summer to Remember Heaven**

—x—

* * *

><p>"Jadi, Tuan Kirkland—"<p>

"Hei, hei, umur kita sebaya. Panggil aku Arthur saja, oke?"

Austin tersenyum malu dan megelap mulutnya yang belepotan remah-remah roti. "Oke, Arthur," kata Austin, memastikan ia mengucapkan nama Arthur dengan benar. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang sebenarnya membawamu ke Edensor?" tanya Austin dengan suara pelan, seperti takut akan ada yang membunuhnya jika dia bertanya. Arthur meletakkan garpunya dan meneguk minumannya perlahan, berpikir bagaimana sebaiknya ia menjelaskannya.

"Aku ini seorang penulis—dan kau tahu, aku ke sini untuk mencari inspirasi," Arthur memulai penjelasannya. "Dulu nenekku punya pondok kecil di sini. Aku sering menginap di sana sewaktu masih kecil. Saat Edensor, um, yeah, bisa dibilang, belum seperti ini," Arthur bisa mendengar ketiga kakak beradik itu menarik napas dengan tercekat, dan Arthur segera tahu hal yang menyebabkan Edensor berubah sama sekali tidak baik. "Jadi, kurang lebih itulah yang membuatku bisa berada di sini."

Liam menatapnya, terlihat lebih tertarik pada fakta bahwa Arthur adalah seorang penulis dibanding keputusannya untuk mencari inspirasi di desa seperti ini. "Buku apa saja yang sudah kau tulis?"

"Um," Arthur berusaha mengingat-ingat, meski sebenarnya buku yang ia tulis tidak terlalu banyak. Setidaknya belum. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apa Edensor seterisolasi itu sampai tidak ada yang tahu buku apa saja yang sudah ia tulis. Maksudnya, bukunya menjadi bahan pembicaraan di London selama seminggu penuh! "Baru empat. Kebanyakan semuanya tentang, kau tahu, hal-hal supranatural. Semacam peri, mitos-mitos Yunani, dewa-dewa, mutan, semacamnya."

"Tidak ada roman?" Piper bertanya dengan alis terangkat. Arthur memutar bola mata, menahan diri untuk menggumam 'dasar cewek'.

"Beberapa, tapi tidak terlalu banyak," jawab Arthur. "Aku tidak terlalu jago dalam hal percintaan."

"Kau belum pernah punya pacar?" Piper bertanya lagi.

"Piper!" seru Austin dan Liam bersamaan, mengingatkan adik mereka untuk tidak bersikap tidak sopan pada pelanggan pertama mereka sejak entah kapan. Arthur bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya, tidak biasa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang privasi seperti itu meski sudah ratusan kali mengikuti diinterviu. Piper menunduk malu dan meminta maaf. Arthur dengan mudah memaafkannya.

"Maaf, Piper memang begitu," Liam tersenyum malu.

Arthur mengangkat bahu. "Santai saja," katanya. "Uh, ngomong-ngomong…" Arthur ingin bertanya soal segalanya tentang desa ini, tapi kemudian ia pikir hal itu terlalu dini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang lain. "Kalian bukan _English_, ya? Maksudku, aksen kalian—berbeda."

Austin tertawa. "_Figures_," cengirnya lebar. "Aku Austin. Dan, yep, benar, aku ini orang Australia. Aku tidak bisa meniru aksen Inggris meski sudah tinggal di sini entah sejak kapan. Liam dari Selandia Baru, sedang Piper dari Wy—kau tahu, semacam negara mikro di perairan Oceania."

Arthur membuat catatan mental untuk mencari tahu letak Wy di peta. "Tadi kalian bilang kakak beradik, tapi kalian berbeda kewarganegaraan? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Ada satu istilah untuk itu, tapi aku lupa," ujar Austin, mengangkat bahu. "Tapi katakanlah, kita semua ini memiliki satu ibu yang sama, tapi lahir dari ayah yang berbeda-beda. Semacam saudara tiri."

"Yeah," Piper menyetujui. "Tapi aku sudah mencintai mereka seperti saudaraku sendiri. Meski mereka terkadang tolol dan tidak bisa mengunci apa pun yang mereka lakukan di dalam lemari."

Arthur mengangkat alis, tidak mengerti, sementara wajah Austin dan Liam memerah. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti," tukas Liam cepat dengan suara pelan. Kemudian dia menyadari bahwa mereka semua sudah menyelesaikan makanan mereka. Dia pun segera berdiri dan membereskan piring-piring dan gelas di atas meja, mencucinya dengan dibantu oleh Piper. Arthur berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti Austin yang memberinya tepukan di pundak dengan gestur ramah.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bertanya-tanya soal desa ini," ujar Austin dengan suara pelan. Arthur terdiam, kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Semacam itu."

Austin merangkul pundaknya, dan Arthur berjengit, tidak terlalu biasa diperlakukan se-_touchy_ ini oleh seorang laki-laki. "Ayo kita ke ruang depan sementara aku menjelaskan semua yang kau ingin tahu padamu," Austin mendorong punggung Arthur ke ruang depan, dan Arthur menyiapkan diri untuk segala bentuk kejutan yang kemungkinan besar akan ia terima beberapa saat lagi.

—x—

"Oke, untuk mempermudah, kita mulai dari sebuah nama_: Alfred F. Jones_."

Arthur mengangkat alis. "Tidak terdengar seperti nama orang Inggris… orang Australia yang lain?"

Austin nyengir. "_Nope. American_."

"Oh," Arthur memutar bola matanya. Orang Amerika. Dia tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"Dia adalah penyebab dari kesuraman Edensor," Austin menjelaskan. "Ini dimulai dua tahun lalu. Alfred pindah ke desa ini dari Tennessee, dia membeli dan tinggal di rumah yang terletak agak di belakang Edensor, dekat dengan danau Chase yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan itu." Arthur berusaha mengingat-ingat detail Edensor yang diucapkan neneknya beberapa tahun lalu. Dia ingat neneknya pernah berkata sesuatu tentang 'jangan masuk ke hutan kalau tidak mau melihat monster' agar Arthur kecil mau pergi tidur.

"Jadi rumahnya ada di dalam hutan?"

"Yeah, semacam itu. Tapi tidak terlalu terisolasi. Hutan itu tidak buruk, kok. Maksudku, tidak ada monster atau binatang buas atau semacamnya. Hutan itu cuma semacam jajaran pohon-pohon yang membelah desa jadi dua saja di mataku. Tidak ada horor-horornya," Austin mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula, penduduk desa waktu itu sudah membuat jalan setapak yang mempermudah transportasi dari luar dan dalam hutan. Sekarang jalan setapak itu sudah nyaris menghilang, ditutupi oleh semak-semak dan bunga-bunga liar."

"Alfred membuka perpustakaan. Dia membuka rumahnya menjadi sebuah perpustakaan, dan bisa dibilang, itu perpustakaan satu-satunya di Edensor," kenang Austin. "Dulu aku dan Liam sering ke sana untuk meminjamkan Piper buku. Perpustakaan itu benar-benar nyaman, dengan karpet dan AC yang dingin dan koleksi buku yang lengkap. Aku nggak akan pernah membaca Harry Potter kalau tidak ada perpustakan milik Alfred itu. Kau tahu, aku ini miskin dan aku malas keluar desa untuk meminjam buku dari perpustakaan nasional. Lagipula, meminjam buku dari Alfred tidak bayar. Jadi bisa dibilang, Alfred menyumbangkan sumbangsih yang cukup besar bagi Edensor."

Arthur mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Alfred menghancurkan Edensor.

"Setidaknya, itu hingga dua tahun lalu. Pak Wali Kota," Austin terlihat ngeri saat mengucapkan nama itu, "datang mengunjungi Edensor bersama putranya, Sean. Saat itu ada bazaar dan festival besar-besaran. Edensor ramah dan menyenangkan saat itu…" Mata Austin mengawang.

"Pak Wali Kota baik banget sebenarnya. Dia menginap di penginapan ini waktu itu, tepat di kamar di sebelahmu. Saat itu, penginapan kami masih benar-benar bagus. Dia makan malam bersama kami—aku, Liam, dan Piper—dan dia bilang Piper adalah koki paling andal sedunia. Pak Wali Kota juga memuji lukisan yang dibuat Piper untuknya, dia bahkan menyuruh asisten pribadinya menyimpan gambar itu di brankas pribadinya. Pak Wali Kota mengunjungi Edensor hanya untuk dua hari. Keesokan harinya, Pak Wali Kota mengunjungi perpustakaan Alfred, dan dia memberi Alfred penghargaan untuk sumbangsih besar bagi Edensor," Austin tersenyum pahit. "Tapi semuanya berawal dari situ."

Arthur benci basa-basi, tapi dia membiarkan Austin menjelaskannya dengan perlahan. Tapi sepertinya Austin tahu bahwa Arthur mulai tidak sabar, jadi Austin segera mengatakannya: "Sean dan Alfred jatuh cinta, tapi Pak Wali Kota adalah seorang _homophobic_."

_Oh_. Semuanya jadi masuk akal sekarang. Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam, tidak tahu harus merespon. Di London, dia memiliki beberapa teman yang orientasi seksnya biseksual atau malah _gay_, dan dia cukup bisa bertoleransi dengan itu, meski pun dia tidak terbiasa melihat mereka berciuman dengan sesama jenis. Di umurnya yang dua kepala dua, Arthur baru pernah pacaran dua kali. Arthur adalah tipe yang tidak mudah melupakan seseorang meski sudah dicampakkan—katakanlah, bahkan hingga sekarang dia belum bisa melupakan mantan pacarnya Gabrielle yang sekarang sudah bertunangan dengan seorang desainer Perancis bernama Francis.

"Tapi itu tidak adil," komentar Arthur pada akhirnya. "Maksudku, kalau Pak Wali Kota mau menghukum, dia seharusnya menghukum Alfred dan Sean saja, bukannya seluruh desa."

"Yeah, aku tahu itu tidak adil."

"Dan hukumannya terlalu berlebihan. Mereka _hanya_ jatuh cinta, kan?"

Austin menggeleng. "Sayangnya tidak. Mereka jatuh cinta, berciuman, pacaran, dan bahkan berencana untuk kabur dari Inggris ke Amerika agar bisa hidup berdua saja tanpa kekangan dari Pak Wali Kota."

"Itu… gila," Arthur tercekat.

"Memang," Austin menyetujui. "Sean dan Alfred sudah berada di bandara ketika bawahan-bawahan Pak Wali Kota menangkap mereka dan mengembalikan mereka ke Edensor. Kemudian Pak Wali Kota menemui mereka, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang Pak Wali Kota lakukan pada mereka. Tapi dia mengirim Sean ke _boarding school_ yang jauh dari keramaian kota untuk empat tahun, dan dia memaksa Alfred menutup perpustakaannya. Kami para penduduk desa protes atas kebijakannya yang sama sekali tidak bijak itu, dan kami malah dihukum karena itu."

Austin terlihat tidak ingin melanjutkannya, tapi melihat tatapan separuh mendesak dari mata hijau Arthur, cowok Australia itu akhirnya melanjutkannya. "Tidak boleh ada musik. Tidak boleh ada kesenangan. Kami yang tinggal di Edensor tidak boleh keluar dari sini kecuali mendapat izin, dan kau tahu, tidak ada satu pun orang yang diperbolehkan untuk memberi kami izin."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Alfred?"

"Diisolasi," jawab Austin dengan getir. "Dia akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk tetap membuka perpustakaannya, tapi dengan larangan bagi penduduk untuk menemuinya, Alfred sama saja terperangkap dalam sangkar emas."

—x—

* * *

><p>sebelum ada yang bertanya-tanya, Sean itu bukan nation. dia OC c: dan Gabrielle itu Seychelles. apa penjelasannya udah jelas? :)<p> 


End file.
